European Money
by That One Asexual
Summary: Summary: Luxembourg, Liechtenstein, and Monaco aren't the richest countries in the world for a reason you know. I don't own the picture, I got it off deviantart from a lovely person named pink-crest. Also sort of short but I plan to make it longer. Hopefully will update every Wednesday
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Luxembourg, Liechtenstein, and Monaco aren't the richest countries in the world for a reason you know.

"Good morning Luxembourg," Liechtenstein gave a warm smile as said country walked inside her home.

"The same to you, Liechtenstein," Luxembourg replied. "Where will we be meeting Monaco?" He asked.

"The same place as always," the small girl said nothing else as she left the room. The blond country couldn't help but smiled at his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Russia has a larger surface area than Pluto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I say we should build a giant robot to save the world!" America exclaimed trying to further his point. Currently they were in Germany, where another world meeting was being held.

"How is a giant robot going to help us save the world? And why do we need to save the world?" Mexico asked. She was pretty sure there was no danger that would kill the world. Gah, Americans are so hard to understand these days.

"Didn't your mom say that we're going to die because a huge meteor is going to hit the earth in 2015?" He asked.

"Okay. First, that was Maya, my aunt, and a huge meteor hit the dinosaurs, not us, plus it was supposed to be in 2012," Mexico couldn't help but glare at Spain when she mentioned her aunt.

"I think we sure build a huge robot just in case!" the world super power beemed.

Feeling his former country's glare, Spain clapped his hands and asked, "Would anyone like a churro?" He hoped this would ease the tension she had for him. Eagerly, countries lined up to him.

"Not to get us off topic of these awesome churros but we should get back to the world meeting," South Korea bit into his churro and somehow did get people to restart the meeting, but their mouths were full of churros so it was hard to understand them.

~~~~Once you step onto the South Korean border, you automatically turn a year older~~~~~~~~

"That meeting was quite long, don't you think?" Monaco strolled down the Berlin streets along with Liechtenstein and Luxemburg. The other two nodded.

"Well now the meeting is over and we actually need to save the world," Luxemburg told his friends as the trio entered what seemed to be a regular library.

"Where will we be going today?" Monaco asked as the three put on goggles and Liechtenstein started to press a few buttons.

A/N

So I was thinking of keeping this updated once a week, every Wednesday. Hopefully around the same time this gets uploaded. Think of it like a sci-fi TV show. I also upload a roster once I think of said roster. But I'll only give you the titles so you'll have to guess what it's about.


	2. And a Splatty Day to You!

"Wait, so where are we going?" Monaco asked as Liechtenstein continued to press buttons. She looked around the old dusty library. Even in its old state, she liked the smell. Monaco couldn't help but feel at home.

"I don't know," Luxembourg shrugged, "but we should go to where that distress signal is coming from." He pointed to the flashing red light on top of some old books. The flashing red light also made a loud beeping noise.

"Just what I was about to do," Liechtenstein smiled at him before pressing more buttons. This time she pressed a purple button three times before putting on some goggles, making her look steampunky.

Monaco went behind a bookshelf with a pair of clothes and boots. Liechtenstein followed, but went to one behind her. Before leaving, the small blond girl sternly told Luxembourg, "And don't you dare press anything."

"Humph!" He folded his arms before deciding to change behind a bookshelf as well.

The trio were currently in a library in the outskirts of France, seeing how that was relatively close to all three countries. The old library wasn't well known, not even the country himself knows about it. Said library was called the "Looker with Bookers", or LwB for short, the name didn't really make sense and the trio didn't really know the library's origins. All they know is that it's been here for decades, maybe even centuries. The books that reside here dates back to centuries and in different languages, mostly in French though. It seemed like the library in Alexandria, before the fire.

"Are you guys done changing now?" Monaco asked. She had her glasses, but this time there were more different colored lenses that she could switch out, a white dress with sewn on different sized red carnations and the same color scheme for the boots to represent her flag. So she had red boots with white soles.

Liechtenstein came out from behind her bookshelf, "I am now done changing." She had an ordinary looking bow, but she could undo it and it could become a whip, a blue dress with sewn on red lilies, all different sizes of course. Her boots were knee length and had red boots with blue soles, there was a small yellow crown on the top right.

"Lux!" Monaco yelled in the empty library, "Are you done now?" She impatiently tapped her foot as the duo waited for their friend. The independent microstate opened a book near her. "We can't go here! It's digital, no?" She asked. The book she grabbed could tell where the trio are going and why. "Liechtenstein, why are we going to-"

"Sorry that I'm late," Luxembourg fixed his hair, sat on a table and cut her off. He had a white tux with blue and red roses on it. His boots had red soles with blue buckles and was white. Luxembourg had a patch on his tux that held in small smoke bombs. "Wait," He suddenly said, "Won't the others realize that we're missing?"

"Oh please," Monaco rolled her eyes at the question, "I mean, Mexico, Brazil, Puerto Rico and others do it all the time right? And they're gone for weeks, sometimes even months! We're going to be gone for at least a few days and it's not like they're going to notice us." She fixed her glasses.

"Get ready to be pixelated!" Liechtenstein excitedly squealed as the trio got on small round platforms. She started to press a few buttons before the platforms decided to light up.

"Wait!" Luxembourg rose his hands up, "Where are we going?!" Soon they were all teleported out of the library.

"Um?" A small brunette girl asked, "Can I return this book?" She quickly left a book with strange inscriptions on the same table Luxembourg sat on. Her hair was in a bun and had a small crown on her head. "I don't think I'm in the right library…" She slowly left Lookers with Bookers to some other library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in the digital world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AHHHHHHHH" All three screamed as they transferred to where they needed.

They soon smashed into the ground. "Huh?" Monaco asked as she inspected her body for any cuts or bruises. Instead she found pointy ears, two long yellow tentacles as braided hair, her glasses, a white dress with a yellow design, and black boots with green laces. "Where are we?"

Luxembourg subconsciously touched his "hair" and looked at what he was wearing. "Why do I have a chest plate on?" He grabbed the metal piece of armor. "Wait!" He started his friends, "Why do you have tentacles for hair?" Luxembourg pointed to Monaco and Liechtenstein. He lifted his chest piece.

"Lux-!" Liechtenstein cut herself off, "Gabriel, don't do that!" Luxembourg, I-uh, Gabriel lightly blushed at the use of his human name.

"Wait, why did you use-" Monaco's face lit up as she remembered why, her face made an "O".

Gabriel put his chest piece down and got up. "So why are we here?" He asked.

"On a mission, I told you," Erica scolded. She got up and patted her dress.

"We're in a videogame if that clears anything up," Monique got up with the help of Erica. "Let's go find the reason we're here."

"Inktopolis!" Gabriel suddenly yelled, "Do you guys not know where we are?" He asked. Gabriel got up with the help of his friends and started to bounce around. "Hi!" "Nice clothes!" "Have you heard of the new Squid Sisters' album yet?" "I love your weapon!" "Whoa!" He spoke to about every inkling in sight, but jumped to another squid kid before they could reply.

"Dieu, he sounds like a hyperactive puppy," Monique saw her friend bounce place to place, Erica couldn't help but giggle. "Hurry up Gabriel!" She suddenly yelled.

"Uh, sorry!" He looked like an excited puppy, he's eyes were full of wonder. "I can't believe it! We're in-"

Monique cut him off, "Yes Lux, we're in Disneyland. I can't believe my eyes." She rolled said eyes.

"Don't need to be so cold hearted," Erica smiled.

"We're here! In Inktopolis! In all the places! Come on Mona! You out of all people should know that!" Gabriel yelled at her.

Monique rolled her eyes, "Come on, we have to see Callie." Gabriel eyes widen and so did his smile. "Quoi? I'm not Francis's sister for nothing you know."

The trio walked to where the Squid Sisters' talk show is. They started to run when they heard loud sobs. Jellyfish clouded a crying girl. "Do not the worry! We are sure to be finding the Marie." One of them said as the other jellyfish nodded and agreed.

Erica tried getting their attention, "Uh? Please excuse us, we need to talk to Callie about Marie's disappearance." Once the lonely squid heard about her missing sister, her sobbing was even louder.

"First they take away the Great Zapfish!" She cried out, "Then my grandpa! Now finally, those Octorians decide to steal my sister? They're going to pay!"

"Ah, the centuries long dispute between -lings. Fantastic." Gabriel nodded at himself.

"Are you okay?" Erica, being a nice person she is, just had to ask if the inkling was okay.

"Who *sob* will *sob* help me *sob* with me *sob* deliver news!" She whinnied.

Monique couldn't take any more of the crying, "Where was the last time you saw her?"

It was too late for Monique to realize her mistake. "I *sob* last s-saw *sob* Ma-Ma-Marie *sob* in a ba-back alley."

The trio tilted their heads, "back alley?" Callie nodded intently, while new tears formed in her eyes.

The squid kid shakily pointed to a darkish alley, "T-That way."

"Come on team!" Gabriel held his head up high and made his way to the street hallway.

"Wait!" Erica yelled, but he kept going, "How long has she been missing Callie?" Her voice was so soft, Callie stopped crying for a bit.

Callie started to sniffle softly, "Since last night, she need to get something from Spyke and she never came back."

"Spyke?" Monique asked, "Who is he?"

Callie looked at her with innocent eyes, "The shady street sea urchin who lives in the alley your friend went to."

Hearing the words, "shady street sea urchin", Monique wanted to make sure her friend didn't end up dying or buy any addicting things. "Erica, let's go."

"Thank you for your time Callie, I promise we'll find Marie for you." Erica just wanted to hold Callie and let no one hurt her. But she knew her stay in this world will only last a few days. The duo made their way to Spyke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~does loki ever sing low key? ~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~

"So you'll give me some sweet headphones if I give you a few hundred coins?" Gabriel asked the local merchant. Said merchant nodded, looking like a bobble head. Gabriel started to hand over some money. Spyke handed a pair of headphones to his new client. "What type of music does it have?" The blond squid kid asked, to which the merchant shrugged.

Monique and Erica came running to their friend, "Gabriel!" Monique got to him first. Erica looked at Sypke, wondering if they could ever kidnap someone.

"Sir? Do you know where Marie is?" Erica asked the street urchin, "Or possibly where she went? Marie has been missing for a day now and you were the last one to see her." The reply was only a nod and point to the direction they came from.

"Because that's so helpful," Monique rolled her eyes. Getting a elbow from Gabriel. "Don't you ever talk or something?"

"Monique!" Erica loudly whispered, "Be nice!"

Monique lazily flipped her hand, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go." She grabbed her teammates' hands and led them to where Spyke pointed too.

"Uh… Bye Spyke! Thanks for the new headphones!" Gabriel waved as he was being dragged off somewhere.

The trio, now in a place with less people, started to argue in quick french. " _Monique! What was that for? We could've got valuable information! But noooo. You just had to leave and take us along with you! What's wrong with you?"_ Erica gave her an earful.

" _What's wrong with me? Aren't you guys getting a bad vibe from this place? Something tells me if we were there any longer, we would've disappear just like Marie!"_ Monique defended herself.

" _Where do you suggest we go, then? We can't go back to Spyke because of you!"_ Gabriel yelled.

Monique opened and closed her mouth, " _Octo Valley. We need to go to Octo Valley. I think I know someone who can help us."_

" _Octo Valley?"_ Erica and Gabriel looked at each other before following their friend.

~~~~~~try breathing in and out regularly~~~~~~~

The trio examined the valley. Erica noticed a little octopus in a snowglobe. She was going to point it out, but it seemed like Monique beat her to the punch. "Octavio!" The French woman exclaimed, "Where did you take Marie!"

"And why should I tell you that?" The octopus counted

"Because you lost and realized that you should help us out?" Erica replied.

DJ Octavio rubbed his chin, "I know I lost, but I realize that I shouldn't help you out." He examined the trio some more, "I'm not even sure you're inklings, but something else…"

Monique and Erica's eyes widen, knowing that they've been caught. "I'm pretty sure we're inklings, I mean, look at us, what else could we be?" Gabriel came up with a quick cover up.

"Shapeshifters," The sea dj replied, "But that couldn't be possible. Unless..."

"Look, we just want to know where Marie is," Erica pleaded.

"I'm not going to tell you~" He sung.

"You know, I always wanted to try octo-soup. I wonder how long it would take to cook…" Monique grabbed the snow globe and turned it all over. DJ Octavio used all his arms to try not to get super dizzy, but was failing.

"Stop! Please!" He screamed.

"Tell us where she is."

"Never!"

"I guess we're going to have octopus soup tonight guys."

"Wait!"

"For what?"

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop!" DJ Octavio finally gave in.

"Okay," Monique stopped the spinning, "Where is Marie?"

"She's being guarded by some octolings in the Octotrooper Hideout!" And with that, she dropped the octopus back where he originally was.

"Let's go to the Octotrooper Hideout!" Gabriel led them to said place.

~~~~~~you're as pretty as a star~~~~~~~~~~

The threesome each got a weapon. A hero charger, a hero shot, and a hero roller. Monique got the hero charger, Erica got the hero shot, and Gabriel got the hero roller. "Let's save Marie!" Erica exclaimed as she pretended to shoot out ink from her gun.

"Yeah!" The other two raised their weapons.

One by one, they got down to the Octotrooper Hideout. Monique used her charger to splat the Octorians from afar. "Where do you think she'll be?" She asked.

"Most likely where the zapfish is," Erica noted.

Besides almost dying a few times, the trio were in good spirits. Splatting monsters left and right, they made it to the zapfish in good conditions. Gabriel was going to go up to save the Squid Sister, only to be held back by Erica. Monique shook her head in disapproval and pointed to the octolings guarding Marie. Gabriel rolled one of his bombs at them, waiting for it to tick.

Sadly, one of the octolings noticed said bomb and told their comrades. Luckily, for the Money Trio, it was already late and the bomb exploded, getting blue ink everywhere. The octolings went back to their regeneration pad, leaving Marie out in the open.

"Marie!" The threesome said at the same time, raced to untie her from the ropes. Gabriel, being the tallest out of the three of them, carried Marie piggyback style and the trio ran to get out.

"The zapfish…" Marie said weakly. Monique rolled her eyes, but retrieved the zapfish anyways. They tried to leave the Octotrooper Hideout as fast as they could, so Marie could rest up well and such.

~~~~~~~~don't worry about what other people think of you~~~~~~~

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" DJ Octavio laughed maniacally.

"DJ Octavio!" Marie, now feeling better than before, glared at the octopus.

"I was freed because you carelessly placed me down inkling!" The DJ pointed one of his tentacles to Monique.

"That's cool and all, but we need to take Marie to her sister now…" Monique grabbed Marie's hand and started to lead her to the exit.

"Wait!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention, "Aren't you going to try to defeat me?"

"We'll just let Agent Three take care of you," Marie replied, making Erica giggle.

"Later!" Gabriel added as the foursome waved bye and went through some grates back to Inkopolis.

"That was fun!" Erica noticed as they were now in the busy streets of Inkopolis. Monique and Gabriel nodded at their friend.

"Callie!" Marie searched for her cousin, "Callie where are you?" She went up to countless inklings, asking where Callie was.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Gabriel asked his friends.

"We didn't stop you when you went into hyperactive puppy mode, did we?" Erica replied, getting a nod from Monique. Gabriel playfully rolled his eyes at them.

The trio continued watching Marie ask people where Callie was. They watched how someone ran up to her, with tears in their eyes. "Marie! You're here!" Callie cried, "I thought you disappeared!"

"If it wasn't for them, I would've!" Marie pointed over to the Money Trio.

Callie grouped them in a big hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Monique and Gabriel looked at each other in confusion, "You're welcome Callie," Erica smiled warmly at her. The hug Callie roped them got tighter, "You can let go now. Your appreciation was greatly noted," Erica somehow did get the squid kid to release them.

"How will we repay you?" Marie asked, tears forming in her eyes now.

"You don't need too, all you need is to sing a great song for the Splat Feast that's coming up!" Erica's eyes sparkled with determination. Making Callie and Marie nod eagerly.

"Bye!" Gabriel waved as the trio soon left the sisters.

"How will we get back?" Monique asked.

"Magic~" Erica sarcastically sung. Getting Monique and Gabriel's eyes to widen. "Just kidding, we'll use this special button!" She brought out said button from one of her pockets. Erica pressed the red button.

"What now?" Gabriel wondered.

"Wait for it."

"We're on a time limit, you know."

"Wait for it."

"How long?"

"In three."

"Two."

"One!" All three of them yelled in excitement.

"Bye Inkopolis! Hello Real World!" Monique yelled as the transfered into their own world.

~don't forget to smile today!~~~~~~

"AH!" Erica yelled as they were dropped onto the floor. Monique searched for her glasses. Gabriel tried getting up, his legs were asleep. As she finally found her glasses, she noticed a giant egg laying on one of the tables.

Monique tried getting Erica's attention, "Hey Erica, what's that?" She tugged on her dress.

A/N

 **Guess who's back! So for the hero weapons, I decided to choose based on their personalities. Monaco has the hero charger because she wants get something done quickly and charges splat enemies with one shot. Liechtenstein has the hero shot because she wants to do things peacefully, you could do that with the hero shot because you can get up close and talk things out. Luxembourg got the hero roller because he likes to take things head on, when the trio first got into Splatoon, he did things fast and easy, with the roller, you could splat someone easily and fast. The human names for this is Gabriel = Luxembourg, Monique = Monaco, Erica = Liechtenstein. This might be one of the longest chapters in this story, or the shortest, we'll find out as the time goes. Don't forget to favorite and such!**


End file.
